1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a light source device having a plurality of light sources, and a projector using the light source device.
2. Related Art
In a light source device for generating fluorescence by irradiating a fluorescent layer with excitation light from a solid-state light source group, and a projector using this light source device, there has been known those having a mirror group for narrowing the distance between the lights from the respective solid-state light sources (JP-A-2011-13317).
In the light source device and so on described in this document, the number of components increases. Further, since the mirror group is disposed obliquely with respect to an optical axis of the light from the solid-state light source, the device grows in size. Further, since the alignment between the solid-state light source group and the mirror group is difficult, the cost increases.